Black tea
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: ERURI, manga references - This story is after Farlan and Isabel's death. Erwin is working as the captain of the SC but he is neglecting his health, without warning Levi starts bringing him food and eventually Erwin got fond of this caring. Erwin starts considering that Levi is probably romantically interested in him but not giving it enough importance since both of them are male.


Shingeki no Kyojin

By Tsuki no Youkai

Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman

Hi, I am Tsuki, I have written for more than 10 years but this is my first fic ever in English and also my first eruri. My first language is Spanish hence if any of you have some free time and would like to, please be my beta for future works.

I hope my words are enough to provide you with a decent story of eruri, this one, is about how they started their relationship; however, I think eruri is a really precious shipping one in which you clearly suffer every damn moment of _our_ miserable life. Anyway, enjoy yourselves.

Any warning I should made? Sure: NO major deaths here, hell NO. Isayama did more than fucking enough after chap. 81.

Notice this fic, takes a little of time after Isabel and Farlan died. AND that Erwin in this particular fic is still… a little more expressive because even when he's working for his ambitions, he is doing it following what morale says is a rightful path. I also liked how military men are seriously concerned about homosexual relationships hence I give it a try also.

Thank you.

You can find me on tumbrl as: blog/tsukinoyoukai  
Also, I used this image for inspiration to the last scene: post/159577562874/story-kat-art-by-%E3%82%81%E3%82%8A%E3%83%BC-%E8%B6%85%E5%A3%81%E5%8D%9A-%E6%9D%B11%E3%82%B346a-posted

* * *

 **Black tea**

—I would dare to call it love—. His steps stopped before the door of the Survey corps's captain. "I am glad, I am really happy we both share the feeling"—. He listened before the door was opened.

—Ey, need any help?—said Mike with a relaxed expression. The soldier went inside the office without pronouncing a word, he left que tray and teapot, serve two cups of tea and place before the blond man some sandwiches; perplexed blue eyes on him. Levi took one of the tea cups for himself and chose to sit in the more distant couch available there.

—Mike—, the captain called—you can have this cup of tea, you have got a hard day—. No word was pronounced by Levi, he took a sip of his own tea, tasteless.

—That kind of thing is not for me, so fancy—, gazing to Levi—: I am amazed you actually like it.

—What? Is it to unfitting for me, a rat from the Underground? —glaring back at Mike, who simply smiled.

—I am simply saying you don't look like it, there's nothing wrong with you liking tea, you're special—. His smile too bright, unusual—Erwin enjoys it also, very much actually—. Levi ignored him again, as if trying to get distracted by whatever else—. However, Erwin, is that meat? Why are you eating meat? Isn't it rationalized? —Levi newly glared, damn fucker.

—Help yourself if you wish Mike—. was everything Erwin said before keeping on with his job, tons of papers Shadis had given him with a pat on his shoulder and saying he was being helpful. "Helpful", bullshit.

— Are you ok with it? Meat is costly, I mean it's not a luxury but if this was sent by a patron of you may be I should not.

—Serve yourself, it's fine. Levi, why are you here? I am assuming you have finished all your job, right?—no answering he got—I am just questioning because it would be unfortunate if you get a reprimand otherwise. Commander Shadis was very serious about you getting discipline.

—He can go and fuck himself—, said while seeing Mike eats what he has prepared for Erwin himself—Not my problem if his soldiers are so useless they cannot finish their own chores. However, I did trained, groomed my horse, helped in the damn kitchen and do my part of the laundry of that disgusting clothes of all of you which I don't get why the hell we must do since all of you damn assholes have hands—. Took another sip of his tea—My job is done for today hence, leave me alone.

—Are you serious? Are you doing the laundry this week? —Mike mocked at him—isn't that something just recruits do? You've already gone out with us outside the walls, you're supposed to be graduated from that already. Might be commander Shadis just want you do what everyone here once did, and since you arrived without the ´proper training´ thing… or might be he despises you?

—Ja, well, that would be mutual.

—Mike, Levi—the sound of ink running on paper and then wax sealed—, commander Shadis does all what he can, it's just too much that it's impossible to keep everything in place.

—Liar.

—Everyone here it's in a hard situation Erwin—, he gave a soft look to the raven-haired man before getting up—. Thought your cooking will suck, I am glad it doesn't—. Took some papers from Erwin's desk, saluted and left.

—Did we not agree that you will not waste your money on anything else than your own needs? Overall, meat.

—Mind your own business. You're the responsible for that. Have you eaten something? You, haven't, right? Well it's your fault I have to waste my money on your fucking food.

—I can easily go to the dinner room.

—But you don't, so here you're starving while making all the fucking job as if you were the one who has to do it.

—It's part of my job also.

—Yeah, you will make a great titan shit, I am pretty sure your extraordinary training will pay off—. Erwin was about to speak—Yeah, I fucking know you go on night to train, because why the fuck would you need to sleep for? Obviously you're so insane that you don't need it. Anyway, I am not gonna sit down and see you die on a fucking desk before showing why the hell I decided to stay on this damn place with you, "survey corps", who are just getting killed everytime you go out.

—Commander Shadis…-

—I give a fuck about him. I stayed here with the sole purpose of following you until I got the answers I need. If you die before that, then everything I have done, everyone who had died upon me…— a flash of memory: Farlan and Isabel—. I am here for them too, I ain't helping you.

—Understood. But I cannot say I am fine with your ways, do you think everybody else approve? And before you said something like you don't care—Levi softly said: I give a fuck 'bout it—I am just telling you that you are living here with everybody else, you need to get adapted, please understand we all are comrades, we appreciated and try our best taking care of the others.—

—Surely, that's why Isabel and Farlan are alive yet.

—Levi.

—Just shup the fuck up. I came here simply because I need some sleep, I have no need for your speeches, nor your friends, nor your ideals. I am gonna follow you until you're useful for me, then you're done, and I am gonna make sure you suffer when it comes to you.

—…Thanks for the meal. I thought I will be able to eat something until the evening—. There was no reply. Levi lay on the small couch and curved, fitting on it—. Wouldn't your bed do better for it?

—Those bastards don't leave me alone, I am now in your squat but they still think they can make fun of me, so bad their faces are so soft.

—That requires attention.

—I don't need you, can manage it on my own. And this way they can't say either I am just lazing off, since I am here and have done my chores I am just doing what I want with the rest of my day right? So, just be quiet and let me sleep—. the sounds of bread and tooth, feeding the idealist blonde.

Some minutes after the sound of scribbling and chewing kept on. He was almost there, almost lost in sleep after a damn day—. I am sorry for the couch being small, will try to get a new one—. He didn't need one, neither his attention nor help.

 _Love._

No, it could not happen. He need his strength and that alone. His, weren't attentions, he was just trying to get the best of him so he could get what he wanted. Levi did not care for him.

He should not think that way.

It was forbidden.

And he was a comrade, a male comrade.

A warm sensation on Levi's body, one he couldn't understand. What was that Mike and Erwin have been talking before? Did they share such a relationship? Didn't look like it. Not like it matters to him anyway; Erwin was attractive, so he might be talking of a cadet, a lady from the city or the damn huge bastard with moustache.

It was so unlike him. Caring for the bastard who took away everything from him. Thinking he was a handsome man who he actually would not mind that much to share… stuff.

His roommates saying he had just go up in the list because he was sharing bed with Erwin once got him upset, now it didn't matter actually, it wasn't true so he had no use for such words. Shadis once told him to 'Stay not too close' if he didn't want that kind of gossip to spread out. Why would the fucking commander mind about it? Everyone looked like if they were trying to protected Erwin from him, as if he, from the underground, would make a mistake for him…

It was military norms, it was normal, wasn't it? A man loving other man was not the proper ideals, and he didn't love Erwin anyway, he just find him interesting, handsome and courageous; unlike any other he had met before. He was intelligent and a bastard also. He didn't care for him either, Erwin simply want his strength in order to help the survey corps. That was his job.

His eyes opened, tiredness had gone. Over his body a jacket too big. He sat and observed Erwin working with the candle's light as only helper. His gaze upon him, the man who has destroyed his life as known.

Had he ever felt attraction towards someone before?

No, it hadn't happened before, never. He had no use for reproduction, he found disgusting all contact with people, especially underground people.

 _Mother…_

He had never desired someone—. You didn't have to.

—Uh? Oh, you're awake. Looked peaceful while sleeping, that's why.

—Who cares anyway—. Levi got up.

—I do—. Levi looked at him confused.—Oh, please don't get mad; I simply think that an sleepless soldier will not be of good use, and you're being really helpful here. You also brought me food… I am glad you found some rest, that's all.

Levi kept his eyes on him—. It's late, you should go to the dinner room.

—Oughtn't you?

—Yeah. But I do was there when the meal was served, you're the one who has not eaten anything properly.

—You're sweet man, aren't you?— a smiled crossed his face without noticing. Levi glared "what the fuck did you just…" he pronounced before being interrupted—. I am grateful, didn't mean to offended you. Is anything wrong with a man being sweet and kind?

—The hell? Don't give me that bullshit; I have been cutting throats for years now.

—…I see—, he left his chair and moved on—then let's go for dinner, sir assassin—. They walked in silence, Levi has returned Erwin's jacked before leaving the office. During his way some soldiers saluted Erwin, others greeted Levi also, even if it was just an smile or a "hello"—. Thought you were having a harsh time here—.

—Who said that?— Before entering the dinner room Levi stopped— . You better go inside first, I don't want them to start talking because we're together.

—What would that be?

—Gossips? I am pretty sure you've listened them before—. Erwin smiled.

—What? You actually mind them?—Levi crossed his arms—. I don't mind if they think we are involved.

—Well I do. I don't enjoy when others say that I get on all fours for you.

—You sleep on my couch.

—Alone, hence be quiet about it.

Not "shut up" ah? Erwin smiled strangely—. Come on, I need some food and so do you.—a huge hand on his back, forced to go inside along.—Look, there's Mike and Hange.

—You go, I don't like the freak.

—Aye, Levi!—a tall man come to his side—saved a place for you, c'mon.—Levi greeted the man.—Capitan.—saluted.

—Good evening—. they both split and went to their respective tables. He didn't expected it, he never took Levi as the type of man who would be upset by ridiculous gossip. And if it upset him, why did he bother in bringing him food anyway?

After some days had passed, commander Shadis informed him about going to the capital in order to express their ideas for a new expedition. It hadn't gone that well but at least there were capable of getting enough money for one more. A gentle lady has also offered her help, and has bought them supplies and food, even 20 horses. –You're such a devil—. Commander Shadis has told him before leaving the lady's house. Erwin smiled—: "Didn't do anything wrong, Sir".

That particular noon, Levi has entered newly his office, this time he had brought tea and cookies. Took his cup and turned back just to encountered a new couch, a larger one.

—Brought it from home, but it's clean, trust me—. Levi looked back—I just thought you will find it useful, and I do also, sometimes I take a nap. It's old fashioned of course but I think it will do better than the previous one—. No replies—Levi? Are you displeased? —the black haired soldier started walking and sat down, Erwin observed him, his faced relaxed—: "Thanks", he said.

Drinking tea and eating some food that the raven-haired man brought once in a while, it wasn't much… but it felt special—. Did you bake this?

—You wish.

—I do, so?—Levi turned to looked at him.

—Who cares?

—I do, tell me.

—They were left-overs—. Erwin took a sip of tea—The flour was about to be disposed and I simply said I would use it before it. I told that woman, Nanaba, she said it was ok; I didn't steal anything.

—Never thought so—. Levi left his tea for a moment. –I always thought you dislike cooking—. Levi said nothing for a moment, suddenly he simply replied: "I don't mind it"—. Thank you, I am sorry for being a burden to you.

—Yeah, you should eat when the hour is announced.

—I apologize—. Levi suddenly finished his tea, laid on the couch and got comfortable on it—. They are delicious.

—The hell I would care if you like them or not—. Lifted his arm and cover his eyes and cheeks. Sleeping coming to him, while a soft: "Thank you Levi" crossed over his ears.

He had no idea how much time passed but it felt nice to be able to sleep a little, it would have been better if he hadn't been awoken by the voice of Shadis which was clearly displeased.—I am waiting captain, explain yourself—. Levi moved his face, looking back at the desk, were commander idiot was apparently having a discussion with Erwin.

—He had already finished his chores and training, it takes him a lot to relax and sleep, sir. He simply find this place comfortable enough.

—You brought a sofa from your own house for him to use. I said nothing because I thought it was for your own good, now I see you clearly have not the mind I thought you had. You know what people said, right? Captain I know your work is flawless and you had accomplished everything you have said before but, do you really don't care for what others think of you? If you need a girl I think you can go to the city and will have no problem in getting one.

—Commander, if you are recognizing my job, I think I am in my own right to…—

—Oi, Commander Shadis –Levi talked, making both man turned his look at him.

Erwin felt something inside him, something he had never felt before when Levi had stayed there. An attractive white and long neck and a smile on Levi's face which he has clearly set just for making fun of the situation—: We are not doing it. Stop being a jerk—. Shadis was clearly unsettled for such behaviour, for such lewd attitude Levi has just showed.

—Listen up! You're not making the captain of the Survey corps look like an indecent man, Levi—. He walked towards the short man, who was still smiling fearlessly, knowing perfectly how to show his charming—. You people from the underground are so used to do what you wish, got laid wherever and whenever without caring for the place or circumstance, nor the person himself. Are you so used to be accused of being a slut that you simply don't care anymore? — Levi glared at him— Didn't I told you to stay away? Erwin has a promising future, one which is not going to be tainted with that attitude of yours.

Levi got up—. Are you saying we don't care about sex as long as we're paid? True. But I am being paid for killing your fucking titans not for being fucked. Don't I do laundry once a week as you said? Help in the kitchen twice a week? Groom my horse? Clean barracks and trained as much as the others? You know I am not aware those activities are for the recruits? You bastard.

—You need discipline, that's why. Clearly you have forgotten who's your commander.

—I do what you ordered me to do—Erwin gave a hard look—, Sir. I came here to sleep and nothing else.

—Commander, people recognized Levi's abilities are great ones, he has saved 8 of our soldiers already and killed more than 20 titans on his own; he is a soldier of the survey corps, please do not refer to him as if he is someone from the underground anymore.

Shadis sigh—: Erwin, you will make a great commander someday, if you allow this to be taken into consideration someday, somehow, the nobles will now! Do you remember your patrons? I am pretty sure ladies will not approve.

—We're just comrades—. Erwin said once again. Shadis shook his head.

—Don't ruin your futures, if people think it's happening, then it's happening for them—. without more advice, he left the room.

Silence in the office, at least until Levi started walking to the door—: We do care for who, when and where…

—Please don't mind him. I will speak with him and explain ourselves properly…

—Does he think we don´t feel disgust when having to fuck or being fucked by someone we simply don't know? Food is required, strong ones survive. If you go in the underground wondering who will be the next, then you will not eat and simply died because any other will take their money. Mothers have to feed their children, some might like it, but most of the mothers hate it. You can die of starvation or being sold to the next pervert, not everyone has the advantage of being trained for a different life, unlike you, people from the surface.

—…Levi.

—Shut up—. Anger in his voice before leaving.

A whole month and no more visits, expedition will be soon announced and has hardly talked to Levi, even when being in his squad the short man simply replied: "Understood" to all of his orders and get them done perfectly. Was Levi that upset? Had commander Shadis ordered him something?

—Your cat is so wild—. Erwin gave him a dangerous look.

—He is not bringing food anymore. Probably found someone or something else to do.

—He is wild, so unsettling that nobody understands it, people speak because he's training more and more, all his time. They said he is making amazing attacks, manoeuvring in a way without precedent. Joshua, a friend of him I presumed, told me that he was concerned because Levi is not sleeping well again, he suffers from nightmares when sleeping in the barracks. Apparently, he used to be bullied by some of his roommates, but Joshua said they stopped a long ago, especially after one of them was saved by Levi when he got his 3DMG stuck during training. Won't you talk to him? He wouldn't mind it. I think he's fond of you.

—Mike, I told you…

—You thought he liked you once. Why are you doubting it now? He told me it was commander Shadis who said he will ruined your future—. Erwin simply answered: "That's not true"—Yeah, I agree. However, I think he might believe that you're simply treating him as a pet. He's a handsome man, I mean, definitely not my taste but he's fine; he always looks angry but well. If you want it to happen, then go for it—. Erwin smiled—: "How are you doing, Mike?" — Nanaba is the only one I care, she's pretty and sweet.

—I am happy for you, treasure her.

When the night had fell, Erwin was finally resting in his room, a privileged for the soldiers closest to the commander, something the survey corps could hardly pay for while the others had to share a barrack and sleep all together. A way to put it was for 'strengthen the bonds', but the true was that the money was not enough for wasting it on solders who could die at any moment.

He looked at his bed; black hair spread on his clean sheets and white skin in a muscled neck, eyes like sharp knives and such an improper way of speak, so vulgar and rude.

He got out of his room. It was stupid of him to think he might have wishes for such a person. He had talked with all type of woman, from a peasant to a noble; they were all beautiful and gentle. Marie herself was a good woman, a woman he had left without regrets on him. They were nothing alike Levi, he was rude and inexpressive.

" _We're not doing it."_

He had a very unique smile, and was attentive in his way. That very person just happened to be a man.

Arrived to his office again, door opened, entered the place preparing for facing any possible attack. Walked to his desk and no lock had been broken, everything as he left it. His blue eyes amazed before the image of Levi sleeping on the couch, uncovered even when the night was cold. He walked towards the man, kneeled and watched him sleep in peace.

" _Does he think we don´t felt disgust when having to fuck or_

 _being fucked by someone we simply don't know?"_

Had he experimented that on his very flesh? had it been his mother? Has he being sold to a pervert when he was a child? Or was he granted with a better future and learnt a different way for living?

He hardly knew about Levi.

Touching his cold skin, not soft but just skin which was whiter than he could have expected from a man… don't he felt uncomfortable when the sun burned him? Was he better there instead of the underground? His eyes were small and too sharp, definitely not a delicacy but his eyelashes were wildly long… he was indeed, a good-looking young man. —Shouldn't you be sleeping on your own bed, Levi?

The raven-haired man opened his eyes, looking at him, not saying anything while Erwin touched his earlobe, just before touching his neck. Hands with callouses like that, couldn't have imagined for having such a softly way to caress –. Can't sleep properly.

—I see—. he place his forehead over Levi's.—You broke into my office, I am certain that I locked it.—

—Well, I am a man from the underground, it was so easy—. Erwin smiled—Get out of me, commander asshole will come and tell me to stay away from his outstanding successor.

—You have got a very particular smile, you know?

—Shut up, I simply know how to play my cards.

—You played well.

—Of course I do, I was trained accurately, as an assassin though—. Erwin was surprised—Sorry for ruining you perverted fantasies. Now move, anyway I don't think you would like having sex with a man.

—Have you done it with a man before?

—Mind your own business.

—Did it feel good to you? —his blue gaze upon him, grey eyes fighting back and suddenly an angered look. Erwin moved slowly, soft kisses on his neck. —Does it disgust you?

—Stop there, you have no idea what's it like, and you might don't like it; Simply stop for once—. Strong suck on his skin—Oi! Don't leave marks.

—May I hold you? —Levi looked at him, confused—. I have been wondering if you actually like me… somehow –Levi didn't reply, just felt the kisses on his neck—I think I am stupid, because I have the impression that I am in love with you, Mike thinks alike—. he started unbuttoning Levi's shirt—But might be it's just me who's having this kind of feelings and you feel like this is something you must do for me, because it's useful for both of us.

—Ah? How is sex useful for me anyway? It's not me who's molesting—. Erwin stopped and looked at him. "I… apologize, it was improper of me and disrespectful, you being my subordinate; for me to abuse of my position, I did not try to force me on…"—Erwin—, he grabbed the blonde's shirt—locked the door.

His hand touching his hair, removing it from his face while with the other was touching his privates, stroking him, caressing him—. Ah—grey eyes clouded and a small tear because of the pleasure given—. W-wait, damn it. Why am I supposed to receive you? …Shit! –

—Let me take you this time, you can have it your way with me next time—. he said while chewing his right nipple.

—Ah! — his face reddened no matter how much he fought it back— Yeah sure, fuck me, then we never fuck again and you can say to everyone that you had my ass and come inside.

—Unlikely I will speak a word, but I definitely want to do all what you stated—. his hand left his hair, touching Levi's entrance "N-no wait"—. I want to take you, I will take you—. He rose in order to facing him—, are you embarrassed? In pain? —a finger inside him.

—D-damn you—. his cheeks on fire, no matter how bad he tried to cover his face so Erwin couldn't see it— Ah!

—Does it feel good here?

—W-who cares?! Just get over it—. Erwin smiled—. Fuck you, and your fucking smile, I am gonna make you come so bad when I take you that you're not gonna be able to walk for a week. A-ah!—a second finger inside him.—Dammit, E-Erwin.

—I am mesmerized by how soft your voice becomes, even in this situation. I thought you would be the type to shout, I am glad you're not like that; it's so convenient.

—You pervert—. Erwin smiled once again, a hot kiss over his lips, Levi spread his legs more, allowing Erwin to touching him deeply—. Inside my jacket's left pocket—, Erwin kissed again before gather Levi's jacket up.

—Why—, he took the small bottle—do you have this with you? Has anyone tried to force you?

Levi gave him a sharp look –Idiot. If such, I would have ripped his tongue out—. He relaxed suddenly—I just… thought it might be useful… if you ever asked for it—. It was strange, he felt something like embarrassment—never thought it would actually be of any use, really—. Erwin moistened his fingers on the ointment, then covered his own member with it—. I don't think this will work…– "It's average sized, trust me". Erwin claimed his lips again, soon Levi could feel Erwin's fingers inside him, wetting him for what was next.

—Tell me, are you displeased that we are both men?

—What about you?

—I am just asking, it is not my wish to make you feel uncomfortable, that's – Erwin close his eyes, feeling pleasure "Just be quiet for once". —L-Levi… ah… if you, if you feel pain or uncomfortable just let me know… ah...

—Yeah, I will definitely kick you out—. He said before holding to Erwin's neck, the larger man kissed him again with anxiety. Finally entered him, slowly, patiently. "Are you ok?"— Can… can you… see it by yourself? Erwin…

Movements which were accelerating with each thrust, desire, passion and something else…

 _I would dare to called it love._

Sharing some words, caresses, kisses and pleasure.

He felt the wetness exploded inside him—. Levi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reviewing bills, death lists, injured lists, did they have enough medicines? Enough food? They were shorter of horses than before, goddammit he was certain they would have enough this time, then why? Commander Shadis have not been doing enough, not anymore.

—Erwin—. Entering as always without knocking, Levi left a tray with food and tea—. Enough of that, eat something.

—Levi, I am in the middle…— what should he do? He had so much work and he couldn't…

—Erwin, I said eat—. The captain nod after some seconds, got up and stretched his legs before started eating. Levi sat on the desk, watching him eat. Erwin smiled, relaxed—. Why are you smiling like a fool? Do I have anything on my face?

—Not at all— diversion in his voice—, yet it is your face alone which brings a smile on my own—.

—Cheesy bastard, don't you feel embarrassment when saying such lines? —Erwin walked close to him, his hand touching his face and his index finger lifting Levi's face—. Shit. Do not treat me…

—'Like a woman', but I am not—. A soft kiss, spicy flavour, black tea which was the only luxury Erwin knew Levi enjoyed. The smell of lavender from his black hair –Did you like the soap?

—Why would I use it, if not? —his hand around Erwin's neck closing the distance between them, trying to take him over his smaller body, looking for fun over the desk.

—Working—. Levi looked at him—. Sorry, tonight I…

—It's fine. You're free in two days, aren't you?

—Indeed—. A soft kiss on Levi's cheek— Would you like to go to the city with me? I know of a new tea shop which is serving some rare tea, you might find it interesting. I will buy you something.

—I don't need anything you know—. Erwin give a new kiss before standing up "I know, I just want to buy you something you enjoy". A knock on the door, Levi got up from the desk and distanced himself.

The door opened and young soldier entered the office.

Grave face— C-captain, commander Shadis, Wall Maria…— he looked at Levi, silenced—the wall fall, sir—. his face pale, just like the other ones has just started to become—C-commander Shadis needs you to report, you're going to an emergency meeting at the capital.

—Understood, have my horse prepared.

It was until the fourth day that the commander and captain returned, both soldiers looked exhausted. The situation was a chaos, everybody was wearing their 3DMG the whole time, prepared for everything. There was no safety behind the walls anymore.

The cage was broken.

Levi was cleaning his gear, polishing it, not leaving stains on it.

No matter how many soldiers he had tried to help, it was never enough. No matter what he did.

When had he started caring for them? Two years ago he wouldn't give a fuck about them, one year ago he wouldn't also imagined that he would find warm in Erwin's arms.

Was everything changed for the best?

…Erwin.

He would have more work, stay sleep deprived, taking care of himself even worse than before. And now that he had been assigned with the task of training soldiers for dangerous maneuverers (Erwin's suggestion to commander Shadis, of course) he wondered if he would have enough time for preparing meals or even tea.

A knocking made him get up from his chair, opened the door: it was Erwin.

He entered without saying a word, almost forced by an strange aura. —Oi…— without any warning the larger man kissed him aggressively, closed the door and locked it –O-oi…—. Long fingers touching his lower body, inviting him—S-stop it, Erwin.

—Levi…— without expecting it, the soldier punched him; throwing him to the floor.

—What the fuck is wrong with you?—Levi revealed the knife he had secretly kept on his right boot; the blonde man looked at him indifferently—You better speak, otherwise I am gonna cut your throat, you know I am capable of it. —"Do it", Erwin said before lowering his gaze. Levi looked at him for a moment, then he slowly put the knife down. Sat on the bed and awaited— What has happened? —Erwin stood up, quietly sat on the bed, beside Levi—. Is the situation worse than expected? Prices had risen ridiculously but I am pretty sure we have been in difficult situations before—. Erwin's right hand embraced him— Wait! —then he realized Erwin did nothing more, just stay there, in silence—. Oi…

—Do I look inhuman to you? —Levi moved below him, stroking his soft and shiny hair: "No", he replied—. Am I a monster?... A demon? —Levi caressed his back "You are not a demon"—. Forgive me.

—Erwin?

—…I love you, Levi—. the small soldier kept on giving soft caresses—. I deeply… absurdly love you.

Levi embraced him—: So do I, Erwin.

The next morning all the soldiers were informed of the king's orders entrusted to the Survey Corps: Retaking Wall Maria.

Feed the refugees to the titans.

 _You are not a demon._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Final notes:

I seriously hated when they called Erwin a demon, in chapter 81. He did what he had to, that's all.

Anyway this was a headcanon. I think that from here his attitude will be colder, but once in a while he will smile to Levi and Mike, just as before. Soon he will assume the position as commander.

Btw, I do think Erwin was cheesy sometimes. Levi would be embarrased by it all the time.

In case you have missed it, here the image I use for inspiration, and the responsible I wrote this: post/159577562874/story-kat-art-by-%E3%82%81%E3%82%8A%E3%83%BC-%E8%B6%85%E5%A3%81%E5%8D%9A-%E6%9D%B11%E3%82%B346a-posted

Thank you, hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
